thechuckeshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Trouble/Script
'This is the Script for Baby Trouble. ' SCENE 1 (It shows the building) Chuck: Looks like Marvin’s coming over here to make us an machine! Crusty: (gets scared since he was sleeping) MEOWWW! I mean, what type of machine? A fish launcher? A pizza maker machine? Or... Chuck: nope, probably something else! (Chuck gets a text from Marvin) Oooo! He just said he’s making a age machine, it makes you travel back in time! But it only turns you into a baby. Crusty: ha, no way IM going in there! I’m not a winey baby and I was a trouble maker when I was a baby. There’s no way I’m going in there, and that’s final. Chuck: I actually don’t know what we would use it for. Jasper: (walks in room) use what for? Chuck: oh, Marvin is making a age machine to turn you back into a baby, it makes you travel back in time to turn you into a Baby! (They hear the doorbell) Crusty: (gets scared again) MEOWWW! I mean, he’s here! They open the door Their happy faces went to a frown. Crusty: COME ON! Just a package? Chuck: what is it? Crusty: Gimme it! (He reads the sticker) baby diapers? What we need those for? Is he going to turn us into babies? Jasper: hopefully not. Crusty: well, (slams door shut) let’s go back to the— The doorbell rings again. Chuck: Just watch, the mail man AGAIN. They open the door, and their frowns turn into surprised faces. Crusty: come on, now the mail man is at our door? Chuck: umm, That’s not the mailman, Crusty. Crusty: oh... HI! Chuck: shhh! Marvin: well, lets get this machine started, get the others! SCENE 2 They walk in the room, which Marvin built the Machine in. Marvin: here it is! I’m getting the cover off in 3, 2, 1... He gets it off. All: whooooh... Crusty: that’s shiny. Marvin: (pops up from the floor) it’s a machine that can turn you into a baby, and you can travel back in time! Don’t worry, you can turn them back with a switch I installed! They looked at each other confused. Chuck: that sounds... AWESOME! Marvin: you guys can take a closer look! Don’t go too close, nec Chuck: ha! This is fun to— ahhhh! Chuck turns into a baby. Marvin: Chuck, you— you turned into a 3 year old! I’m going to put the right sized shirt on you and a diaper, and guys, don’t go close like Chuck E. Did, because you guys will— The others got sucked up and turned into babies, just not Crusty. Marvin: welp, they didn’t listen. Crusty: well, I did. I don’t want to be a baby. (Crusty goes on the machine to react what they were doing) oh, I want to be a baby, let me climb the machine! That what they were doing. Well, just call me mommy! Crusty trips on the moving spot of the machine. Crusty: ahhh! Crusty turns into a baby. Marvin: hey, look! Crusty, you’re a baby, too? Crusty: yeah, Mr. Poopy Pants! Chuck: bunnyyy! Crusty: hey, I’m no bwunny, get away frwom me! Well, bwetter rwun! Ahhhh! Marvin: well, this is pretty much trouble. Let he switch the— wait, didn’t I install the switch there? Oh no! This is bad! They’re going to be babies forever! SCENE 3 Marvin puts Munch to bed. Marvin: well, he’s sound to sleep. I’ll check on the other ba— Chuck: (crying) Crusty: (evil laughing) Marvin: hey, what’s happening? Chuck: (sniffs) Bunny took my sucker pop (points to Crusty, and he means lollipop). TBC...